Another heart calls
by evilpanda96
Summary: She wrote another sentence on the board and said to him. "I grew up in a place called Wammy's, and my only friend was a black haired boy named Lawliet." He looked at her "Rin?" she looked back at him with piercing purple eyes. "L?"
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is my first death note fic.

Rated- M

Disclaimer I don't own death note... but I own an apple and it's good!

Summery- She wrote another sentence on the board and said to him. "I grew up in a place called Wammy's, and my only friend was a black haired boy named Lawliet." He looked at her "Rin?" she looked back at him with piercing purple eyes.

The first chapter or two will be a prologue and it in the POV of a smart 5 year old….

# $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

_I five year old, Rineta Jeevas, was the child of an illegitimate affair between my mommy and my blood father Ouray Hasta. My mother kept me hidden away from the world, because my family was very wealthy and the people would 'be really mean to us' as mommy would put it._

_I didn't go out to play with my big brother a lot, only at night. He would push me on the wings. When I had to be inside. I would either be in my music room playing the piano mommy bought me. Or I would play with my five month old brother Mail. (Yes her brother is Matt just keep reading.)_

_I was showed love by my maid, Haru, Mommy, my big brother souk, but my father resented be a lot and ignored me when I asked him a question, and then he would leave the room, he also didn't like Mail either, cause his hair was red too, but darker he would get mad when mom would show him love. So I took care of him most of the time._

_I lived a good life… until that night_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $_

_3:17 AM_

Mail was crying, I sat up and rubbed the sleepys out of my eyes, and pulled my frilly white robe and slippers on and went to comfort my baby brother. I walked down the hall and silently opened the door to the nursery. I pulled down the railing and picked him up and left the blue room.

I pated his back, trying to comfort him so he wouldn't wake daddy. "It's okay Mail." I whispered. He would get mad and lock me in my room and wouldn't let Haru or mommy feed me. I walked down the big stairs and opened the kitchen door and the first thing that caught my eyes and the big fish man sitting at the bar looking at me, then went back to looking at his black book with a weird pen in his hand.

I patted Mail on the back again and walked over to the fridge and got out Mails bottle, while keeping the weird fish man in my sight. I pulled the stool that was beside the fish man, over to the microwave and set Mail on the floor. I climbed up, and put the bottle in and it began to spin around.

The black fish man tsked. "How sad it is for a child to already have to car for an infant." He twirled his pen around and closed his black book. I spun my stool around to face him.

"I don't mind taking care of my baby brother."

The fish man had white skin and had a really big smile, sharp teeth and blue lips, and a heart earring. He wore black clothes and had feathers coming out of his back and shoulders, and was super tall.

The microwave beeped and I pulled out Mails bottle and he stopped crying and grabbed for it and sucked away at the warm milk.

The fish man looked at me and propped up on his elbow. "Really, you can see me?" I nodded and rocked my brother. "Ya, I can see you. You earring is really pretty." He laughed and said. "You're a funny child, what is your name anyway?"

"My real name is Rineta Hasta. But I'm Rineta Jeevas"

He gave me and amused look. "Really, you're of Hasta descendant." He stood up and tucked his book into his shoulder bag. "You're a very lucky child, I'll give you that."

And he was gone.

3:27 AM

_Bang bang BANGBANG!!_

_Mail began crying again._

_I heard mommy scream._

_I ran out of the kitchen, scared._

I ran past the big stairs, past the study. I entered the dining hall where I heard mommy scream.

Both mommy and father were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Mommy!" I yelled. Even Mail sense my fear, he stopped crying and stared at our lifeless mother. Mommy lifted her head up and whimpered. "Rineta?"

I ran to her and fell to my knees in the bloody puddle. She weakly lifted her arm up and cupped my cheek. "My sweet Rineta, take care of your brother… now… RUN! " and her arm feel back into the pool of crimson liquid, I heard her heart stop.

The room went silent apart for me and Mails breathing.

_Cr_ee_k………._

"Rineta?" I heard a whisper from the corner of the room.

Out of the shadows rose Souk, he held a gun in his hand and his cloths were covered in blood and he scowled down at me.

_No… he didn't… he did…_

_He killed mommy and father…_

_And I and Mail were next…._

I pivoted on my heels and bolted out of the room. I ran down the hall way with a silent Mail in my arms.

When I turn the corner he was standing there with the gun cocked at my head. I turned back around and went back up the hall way.

I felt my eyes water up and I yelled. "Please don't kill me, brother!"

_Bang bang… Bang…_

_My back…. It hurts_

_Mommy, it hurts make it stop._

_Why won't anyone help me?_

Mail fell out of my arms when I fell to the floor. Warm blood seeped down my back and pooled around me. My brother walked over to me and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. And he fell with a thud.

The tips of my fingers touched the floor length mirror, oh ya this was the hall of mirrors. The girl in the mirror stared back at me.

Her chin length orangish red hair (same color of Haley Williams's hair from parmore) hung in ringlets around her face, and her face was tear streaked and covered in blood. She looked back at me with large sparkly purple eyes.

Blood was everywhere.

_What pretty color…Red was my favorite._

I heard sirens.

Mail was crying again.

I fell asleep…

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

I was surrounded with white…

There were angels, something about losing to much blood.

Where's Mail, is he okay?

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I asked the nurse what happened and she said I was shot in the back six times. I and Mail were the last Jeevas, but no one knew about me, just Mail.

I stayed in bed for a week. Then when I could survive off normal food, they took me off IV, and they would bring me Mail and we would sit and play on the bed all day long.

Then a few days later a strange man came to see me. He told me I was special. That I had the IQ of a ten year old already. He said he wanted me to go to London with him to be with children like me.

His name was Quillish Wammy…

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Well, here is my prologue…. the next prologue in the beginning will be Rinetas POV but then it will switch over to L's POV please review.

And yes I am implying that the fish man is Ryuk.


	2. leaving

**Here is chapter two and well… that's it**

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note.**

**# $ $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# # $ # $ #**

Rin- 5

L- 6

* * *

L's POV

"Did you hear about that girl?"

"You mean that weird girl Mr. Wammy brought in this morning?"

"Ya, I saw her on my way to breakfast, she is so weird."

"I know, I heard him say they found her almost dead and the rest of her family was dead too, except for her brother. I bet she killed them."

"All she's done is sit in her room and stare out the window and cry."

"Ha ha, what a freak."

"Ya I know…"

The two snotty blond girls walked passed me down the hall way on the way back from lunch.

I looked back at them and pulled my thumb nail out of my mouth. "Excuse me?" the both turned around and blushed. "Oh hi Ryugga." (That's his Wammy name I think.)

"Could you mind telling me where this new girl is?"

There blushed disappeared and they frowned. "Oh she's in room 112."

"Thank you" I began biting on my thumb nail again and walked up the large stairs to the second floor.

* * *

I peeked through the doorway. There at the window sat a small red haired girl, her hair was an odd orangish red color and it hung in ringlets down to her chin. She looked around my age. Her eyes were wet from crying.

I leaned against the door not thinking and it swung and hit the wall. She squeaked and I gasped and wanted to hide, but what kept me in my place were her large dazzling purple eyes.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and said. "What do you want." Then she went back to looking out the window. I stepped up to her and sat across from her perch in the window and I nudged her with my foot.

"You know my parents are gone too, but I make it alright."

She glanced at me and her eyes began to water again and threw herself at me and began to cry again.

* * *

2 month later

Rin stretched and looked out the large window in her room. The squealed with delighted but she scolded herself for being too loud. Everyone else was probably sleeping. She pulled on her white fleece robe and tied it and slipped on her slippers, then quietly creped over to the crib across the room where her baby brother matt slept.

His blanket had been kicked down to the bottom of the crib and he was standing up against the railing. He reached out to her but she held her finger up to her mouth and made a shushing noise while he did the same.

She stood up on the stool and laid him back down and tucked his blue blanket up to his chin. "Sorry Matt but your still too small to go outside maybe next year." Then she closed the curtains, dimming the room and quietly walked out and closed the door.

"Ryugga, get up its snowing out."

He sat up and sleepily pulled on his robe and slippers and the two crept along the hall way to the front door. She turned the dead bolt and Ryugga covered her hand with a rag to muffle the loud clicking sound made by the tumblers in the lock.

The left the door open ajar so they wouldn't lock themselves out again like when they wanted to play hide and go seek at night or the just the week before when they wanted to catch the Wammy house ghost which just turned out to be the house cat mittens.

Dawn was just around the horizon so it was around 5:30; Ryugga pulled out a flash light and shined it around and they watched the snowflakes drift to the ground.

"Ryu-kun?" she called by his nick name. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded he did hear something. Rin cautiously walked down the snow covered stairs, gasping when her bare ankles touched the shin deep snow. When she got to the bottom stair she looked down to her right and gasped.

"Ryugga shine the flash light down here, please." He walked down beside her and shined his flashlight at their feet.

There almost buried in the snow was a wicker basket with a wicker lid on top of it. Rin knelt down and lifted the lid and it fell out of her hands and into the snow.

"What is it?" he asked trying to get a better look.

Her face warmed up and she reached down pulled out whatever was in it. "It's a baby…" she whispered. She stood up and walked back up the stairs.

"Ryu-kun, carry in the basket please?" she asked almost dream like.

He nodded and carrying in the snow covered basket, while Rin cradled the baby in her arms. She pulled the blanket covering its face and gasped.

"What?"

"The baby is an albino."

He peaked over her shoulder and a tiny baby maybe only a month old with white hair and silver eyes stared back at him.

Ryugga shook his head and went back to carrying the basket. When they got back to Rins room, Matt was already standing up in his again.

She set the baby down on her bed and went over, changed Matt and brought him over to sit on the bed with them. Matt reached out and patted the baby on the head. Rin picked a piece of paper off of the babies blanket and read it aloud.

"Nate Rivers."

She looked down at him. "Since Wammy children are given new names, I now dub thee, Near." She looked to her side at her friend. "What do you think, Lawliet?"

The raven haired boy blushed and looked away. "Its okay, Rineta."

She noticed he was blushing began to blush along with him.

* * *

Ten years later

L- 16

Rin- 15

* * *

Rin sat in her room brushing her now shoulder length red ringlet hair.

"Rin?"

She turned around and Ryugga was standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face.

"Ryu-kun, what's wrong?" she asked getting up.

"I'm leaving…" he said looking away.

"What?"

"I got accepted into an early collage program in Japan, I'll be leaving tomorrow." He walked over to her now still body and pulled into a tight hug. "Don't cry"

"What do you mean? I couldn't be happier for you." And with that she began to cry into his shoulder.

_The next day…_

Rin, Ryugga and Matt stood outside of Wammys waiting for his car to arrive. When it pulled around Rin helped him load in baggage. He got in a pulled down the window. "I guess this goodbye…"

"Seems so…" she replied.

And the car drove off. Ryugga sighed and pulled out a book and began to read.

"RYUGGA!" he looked out the window and saw Rin was running beside the car and her hand was outstretched to him. He reached out the window and took her hand. "Rin!"

Her face was wet with tears and she was smiling a sad smile. "I promise when I leave Wammys I'll come to Japan a find you!" he smiled and yelled back. "I know you will!" and she let go and watched to car disappear over the English hills.

* * *

Well here is the epilogue…


	3. We meet again

**This chapter takes place about 4 years after the previous chapter…. **

**Okay ya know how when light took the exams for to-ho university and when he turned around L was a few desks behind him. And they got the highest scores and both got to give speeches. And the people were all like why he isn't dressed properly? And then later on L and light play tennis. Ya it's like a month after that.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own death note. **

**But, I took one of my note books and colored it black and wrote death note on the front, I scared my friend TY with it in art a few days ago. Every day he asks when he sits with me in art. "So, how's that death note going?" He's asked me that ever since I told him about death note. **

**He tried watching it once and couldn't figure out what Ryuk was. Ha ha**

* * *

**L POV**

Well since I started going to To-Ho University with light, I decided to take the half day classes. I simply go to classes until 12:00, so after that, I study light secretly of course. There is a 20% chance that he is KIRA. And every day that percentage slowly rises.

I bite down on my thumbnail again. While I day dreamed about my cake waiting for me in my bag for after class, I looked out the massive windows on the right side of the class. _ Why do I have that feeling something's going to happen?_

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Damn it! I am so late… ARGH stupid alarm clock!"

_Maybe I should have just stayed home… it is 11:30, but… I'm already here._

The girls' red and black converse tapped of the marble floor as she ran down the large hallway. She wore baggy faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, and tight yellow t-shirt with the FRED logo on it. She had her waist length curly ringlet orangish red hair pulled up into a messy pony tail. Her hair hand a few electric blue streaks in it here and there. (About seven streaks)

She pushed a blue curl out of her face as she made a leap for the door that was labeled.

_Criminology room 312_

* * *

SBAMM!

"I'M LATE!"

All the heads in the class room turned to the door and stared at the young girl in the doorway panting and red in the face from embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head nervously and looked at the floor.

"Indeed you are… Please explain why you have the nerve to disrupt my class by being late, young lady?" the teacher asked.

"Ha, ha, well you see I forgot to turn my alarm on last night and I woke up at 11:10 this morning and I didn't want to miss a second in your wonderful class and I rushed as fast as I could to get here…"

The teacher sighed. "Very well then, you may take a seat, but you're staying after class, with Mr. Heideki, who thinks he can just daydream in class and not give a care in the world, so you both can write the notes you both missed to get written down…"

L glanced at the teacher, and shrugged.

She sighed and walked down the stairs and took a seat beside the raven haired boy who was biting on his thumbnail. She rested her head on the desk and glanced at the boy next to her. And went back to the teachers lecture.

When the bell rang everyone left except for the odd red head and L. she yawn and got up from her seat and walked down to where the board was, she pulled her notebook from her bag and began to write the notes on the board.

L followed her down, and pulled the cake out of his bag and then pulled the fork out of his pocket and put a small piece of his cake in his mouth. The raven haired boy glanced at her for a split second.

_She looks familiar, no it can't be her, last time I heard from her she was in France with Matt-_

"You should start writing this down."

L looked up from his cake plate and said, "When I finish my cake."

The red head glanced at him and smirked. "You sure like strawberry cake. I once had a friend like you"

L put his thumb on is lip. "Really?"

She smiled and said. "Ya, we were the best of friends, but when we were around 16 he had to leave. We wrote for a year or two, but he just stopped writing me, we lost contact." She rubbed her eye and put her pencil down. "I should get going."

L nodded and pushed her bag towards her, but it slipped off the desk and her things spilled all over the floor. "Oh, sorry." He set his plate down. And helped her pick up her things. He picked up a small square piece of paper, and found it to be an old photo.

He flipped it over, and looked at it.

A young boy roughly around the age of 13 stood beside a slightly smaller girl, she had red curly hair, it was summer in the background and they stood under a tree, they were hugging each other and smiling for the camera.

L looked at it stunned and reached it to his pocket and pulled out his wallet he opened it and pulled out a wrinkled folded up photo. He unfolded it a held it up to the other photo. They matched.

"Is this the boy?" she looked over his shoulder, and nodded. "Ya…"

L stood up to face her. "Rin…"

_Lawliet?_

She stood there speechless and her eyes watered up. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest; she fought back a smile and punched him playfully in the chest.

"Oh Ryugga, don't you ever scare me like that again. It was like you disappeared off the face of the earth."

L patted her back and said. "I'm here am I?" Rin nodded and sniffed his shirt. "You still smell like candy and strawberries."

She sniffed his shirt and let go and stepped back. She looked him up and down. "Hey, have you gotten taller?" Rins head went to right where his neck stared, and he was slouching.

L gave a small smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her up the stairs. "Walk with me Rin?"

* * *

"So tell me what happened after I left?" L said as he took a lick of his ice cream.

Rin looked down and frowned.

"For a while, it was like the world had turned gray. Mello took it really hard. We all did." She gave out a light laugh. "I lost like five pounds; none of us went near sweets for a month, then one day. Mello broke down my door, jumped me. And started shoving cake down my throat saying I needed to get over it. I gained back those five pounds that day."

L took a bit out of his sugar cone. "Ya, I can see Mello doing that."

Rin nodded and continued. "Then, when I was about 18 and Mello was 15 and so was Matt. Mello left, Matt went to wake him up for breakfast, and he wasn't there. He left a note saying 'Don't follow me'. Last time we heard he was in Los Angeles. What happened on your end?"

_Should I tell? No, not now… _

"Well once I got to Japan I went into that early collage program, I was finished it within two months, and then I went to college for a year and a half and graduated, I traveled around Japan a bit. What about you?"

Rin smiled and threw away her Mocha mint late, "A few months after Mello left, since I was eighteen, so I could leave, Matt and I, got our files from Roger, and it turns out lived in, Paris France. Can you believe it, I lived in Paris and I never knew it?"

"No, I always thought you were Irish."

Rin beamed at him and went on. "Me and Matt went to Paris, and it turns out my mom left me quite the sum of money, so we traveled around France for a month of two. Then, as I promised I came back to Japan, but…"

L pulled his thumb from his lips, "But what?" he asked a bit startled.

"Well like I said, it was like you just disappeared, I looked for you for almost a whole year. Then one day, Matt told me that I was probably never going to see you ever again, and to stop wasting my life on you."

"So I tried pushing you out of my mind… I joined a band, were really good, we already have three of our songs on ITunes. I should bring you to one of our concerts some time."

"That would be nice."

They sat down on a bench under a tree, and L pulled his legs up to his chest, and put his thumb in his mouth.

She pulled the rubber band out of her hair and looked at the boy beside her.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"If I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced my roughly 40%"

She laughed and smirked. "Ya, I remember how stupid you were."

"As stupid of that time when you and Matt preformed a dukes of hazard on Rogers's car?" (You know when they go off that ramp and are like 20 feet off the ground and jumped like 10 cars.)

The red head protested. "You were involved in that just as much as I was! We were the ones driving, Matt just found the ramp."

"You hotwired it!"

"But you drove it!"

"Let's just both agree that we both equally involved, in jumping the car." The raven haired boy suggested.

Rin pursed her lips, and agreed.

Out of nowhere the song carmelladansen began playing. Rin pulled out her phone and read the text message.

"Oh, Fuck I'm late for band practice. Sorry Ryu-kun but I gotta go."

L frowned. "Ya, I'll see you around."

She gave him a weak wave. "Bye." And began to make a dash to the parking lot.

* * *

Well, this story and my ouran high school host club fic. I will try to update this as much as I can. But no promises. I just realized that his real name is Lawliet.

And I have also acknowledged that his Wammy name is L, so I will change Ryugga to L , so she will be calling him L-kun, in the next chapters and so forth. But when there on campus or around light and stuff she will still call him Ryugga.

So here is al little filler to what I explained.

"Rin, while we're on campus, for the time being, I need you call me Ryugga."

"Sure thing L-kun… I mean Ryugga."


	4. Cake

**And the nearly 2 year hiatus I think is coming to a close, I am so sorry, but well I have really no other reason other than my short attention span….**

**So much has happened since my last update, I am now in high school and like, I am in a relationship, with someone wonderful, I cosplay now, a lot, I am attending Otakon in the summer and much much more!~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note…**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_"You have to promise!"_

_"Promise what Rin?"_

_Pouting, the red headed teen looked up at the raven haired boy. Holding out her pinky she said. "You have to promise, that no matter what, if one of us gets adopted or like dies! We will be best friends!"_

_He looked down at her, before sighing and kneeling in front of her, wrapping his pinky around hers. "Better?" she beamed nodding before standing up and brushing the dirt of her overalls. The two walked back over to their bikes. "Come on Lawliet, Mello and Matt are waiting for us…"_

Rin sat up, waking from the dream, looking for the source of noise that woke her from her slumber, spotting the ringing cell phone on her nightstand, growling she grabbed it and pressed the accept button.

"Wha? Hello?" The red head answered, still half asleep.

"You wouldn't happen to have made any cake recently, by any chance?"

She closed her eyes recognizing the voice. "Law-Ryuzaki, what the hell? It's…" she looked at the clock "five in the morning on a Saturday…" she ran a hand through her red curls.

"I don't sleep much, or have you forgotten, now about the cake." The other replied. Rin threw her legs of the side of the bed, "Ya, I Have cake and wait, how the fuck did you get my number anyway?"

"I have my ways"

She paused, blinking before shaking her head. "I don't even want to know, you probably have my address too, don't you?"

"Yes" he answered back; Rin yawned and stretched "fine, fine come over, I'm awake now…"

"…See you soon then" Ryuzaki answered before hanging up. Rin yawned once more before grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the floor, slipping them onto her legs; she got up from her warm bed and padded barefoot downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, she set her phone down on the table. While making herself a pot of coffee, something soft brushed against her leg, looking down at the gray cat, giving it a tired smile, Rin reached down to pet the feline on the head.

"I bet you're missing Matt aren't you?" the cat meowed in reply. Rin giggled and poured herself her coffee and added some creamer, "Just a few more days Zelda, and he'll be back from his Gaming convention" the cat purred at the mention of her name and bounded over to her food dish.

With her coffee in hand, Rin walked over to the massive pile of fur in the corner and nudged it with her foot, "get up Tuna…" The dog, a brown Newfoundland, yawned and looked around before getting up.

Zelda looked up from her food bowl, ran over and jumped up on the table.

Rin leaned against the counter, sipping her caffeinated beverage, picked up the remote and turned on the TV, changing it to a news station.

_"Another killing took place late earlier this morning; police say all evidence lead to the rising serial killer, Kira."_

Narrowing her eyes, Rin set down her mug and turned up the volume. "Just as I predicted…" he mused to herself

_"Kyo Sawada, a notorious child molester, jailed in 1999. Was found dead in his cell, due to heart attack, on his chest, carved with his own nails, was the word. 'Kira'…"_

Rin set down the remote and ran out of the kitchen, opening the door to a small study, newspaper clipping and articles lined one wall, another covered in numbers, and X's.

Grabbing a rather worn looking book from the desk, he ran back into the kitchen she sat at the table, pulling the pen from the wire spine, opening it to a page with dates, names and crimes written, she went to the bottom of the page.

"Kyo Sawada" she mouthed "Age…thirty eight…. Molestation" she wrote. Zelda watched her pen moved over the paper quickly. "Jail time, twenty five years no bail…" she whispered. Scribbling down the date of death, and the way of death, she set the pen down and looked back at the news broadcast.

"That means the next murder victim will either be another serial killer or…." She trailed off running the calculations over and over in her head.

She had been tracking the movements of the Serial killer 'Kira' over the past few months, "This killer is different from all the others" she told herself at the very beginning.

Rin was overjoyed upon learning; the great L was taking up the case. She respected L. Perhaps it was just something to pass the time, like how she was in a band. But, this was bigger than just something to pass the time.

Tuna looked up from his spot on the floor and stared barking, running for the door, Rin smiled lightly and got up, walking to the door, she moved the dog back with her leg and opened the door. Ryuzaki held up his hand, "Yo"

Holding the door open, the male walked in. Rin was about to closed to the door, she noticed an older looking man standing by, the car, a Rolls Royce. "You can come in to!" she called

He looked up, and gave a worn smile, "I'll just sit on the porch if you don't mind"

"Go ahead" she motioned for one of the chairs, and closed the door behind her, turning about; she was stunned to see Ryuzaki standing awkwardly in the foyer while Tuna had his front paws planted on his chest and was trying to lick his face.

She giggled before reaching out and pulling the dog by the collar back onto the floor, where he wagged his tail excitedly.

Ryuzaki followed her back into the kitchen, where again, he stood awkwardly. Rin opened the fridge and pulled out a place with a half eaten cake and set it on the table. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked

He looked over at her. "Sugar please"

Rin set his cup down on the table and took a seat, motioning for him to take a seat as well, he nodded and sat down and drew his knees to his chest.

"Where's Matt?" he asked, sipping his drink.

She shrugged. "Some big video game convention California, he should be back by Tuesday" Ryuzaki nodded, he looked down, noticing a notebook on the table. "What's this?" he asked reading the page, she had just written on.

"It's! Um... Oh dear…" she trailed off, not coming up with a valid excuse.

After a minute or so, Ryuzaki looked up from the notebook. "You're tracking Kira?" Nodding, Rin fidgeted with her hands. "Yes, for a few months now, I found patterns in the way he moves and kills, I can almost give an exact prediction of who he's going to kill next. It's weird I know…"

"It's not weird…"

Rin looked up "it's not?" The male shook his head, "No, in fact, this is very precise and detailed, would you mind if I borrowed this for a day or two?"

"No, it's fine."

He gave her a tiny smile as he stood up and put the notebook under his arm, the plate of cake in his one hand. Rin followed him to the door, and watched him out his shoes back on. He opened the door and paused before leaving; he turned around and quickly leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks Rineta"

Wide eyed, she slowly waved goodbye as the older man followed him off the porch back to their car. Closing the door behind her covered her flushed cheeks with her hands.

"Oh jeez…"


End file.
